Pikachu and Oak Arrives Too Late/Sonic Melts
Suddenly, Dick heard sleigh bells in the sky. He looked up and a saw a kind-looking middle-aged man riding a red sleigh that was pulled by eight Flying Type Pokémon. The man had short gray hair and brown eyes, and he was wearing a salmon pink long-sleeved sweater underneath a red long-sleeved coat with fluffy, white trimming, a black belt with a silver buckle, red suspenders, white gloves, a red hat with a white pom-pom at the end and fluffy trimming around the brim, red pants with fluffy, white trimming, and black boots. His name was Professor Samuel Oak. He was riding a golden sleigh that was being pulled by Charizard, Dragonite, Pidgeotto, Fearow, Farfetch'd, Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi. Then Doggie Daddy continued narrating. "Oak had arrived, but was he too late?" He drove his sleigh into the glen. Once Oak had landed his sleigh, Pikachu explained to him that Sonic was going to melt and that Dick would get his hat back. "Pika, pika! Pi-pi-pi! Pikachu! Pika, pika, pika! Pika! Chu!" The Pokémon Professor nodded at the Electric Mouse Pokémon's comment. "Pikachu explained the situation to Oak, who -- as you know -- speaks a fluent Pokémon." Doggie Daddy continued, as Pikachu led Oak to the greenhouse, where Sonic's group was hiding and where Dick was waiting. When Dick saw Pikachu and Oak coming, he quickly hid behind a tree so that they could go inside." "And, when they didn't find Sonic, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings on the hill, Oak followed Sonic's pattern of snow to the greenhouse." Doggie Daddy continued, "But when they got inside, a terrible sight met their eyes." Pikachu and Oak were surprised when the went inside the greenhouse. The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings were crying over Sonic, who had melted completely. All that was left of him was his hat and corncob pipe. One of the tears fell into the puddle, sending ripples throught and revealing remembering images of when Sonic was still alive. Doggie Daddy: (sadly) Sonic the Snow Hedgehog Was a happy, jolly soul With a corncob pipe And a button nose And two eyes made out of Coal "They were too late." Doggie Daddy narrated. As Oak heard the Gangreen Gang and their girlfriends till sobbing, a smile formed upon his face. "Too late?" he gasped, "Why, nonsense!" He walked over to the crying Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings to comfort them. "Oh, don't cry kids. Sonic's not gone for good. You see, he was made out of Christmas snow, and Christmas snow can never disappear completely." Then Oak pulled ten white cotton handkerchiefs out of his coat pocket and held them out, saying, "Dry your eyes." The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings calmly accepted the handkerchiefs and began wiping their eyes. Snake and Billy blew their noses before wiping their eyes. When they were finished, they were about to hand the handkerchiefs back to Oak when he stopped them politely. "No, it's OK. You keep them," he said. "Make them your good luck charms. Besides, you need them more than me." "Thanks." said Billy, as he and the others shook hands with the Pokémon Professor. Then he and the others put the handkerchiefs in their coat pockets as Oak chuckled. "Oh, it sometimes goes away for almost a year at a time and takes the form of spring and summer rain." Oak went one, "But you can bet your boots that when a good jolly December wind kisses it, it'll turn into Christmas snow all over again!" The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings teared up again. "Yes," said Ace, as he shed a tear. "But...he was our...friend." "And...he wassssss the mosssssst wonderful friend in the world." Snake sobbed, as he wiped a tear away from his right eye, let it hang onto his right index finger for a few seconds, and let it fall to the floor. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frosty the Snowman Fanmakes Category:Christmas Fanmakes Category:Christmas Stories